Paper Mario: Hearts of Crystal
by Gametime99
Summary: During what's supposed to be a nice vacation, Peach, shocker, gets kidnapped by a group of strange beings known as the Triangle-Heads, leaving Mario to gather a new ragtag group of allies to save her and get the Crystal Hearts before the Triangle-Heads do.


**Welcome! Now, before we start, this story will be a little different. Certain fights will be in a RPG format while others are in normal story format. Well, let's begin! Don't frorget to copy and paste the fragments into the YouTube homepage**

Prologue: Movie Stars and Swimming Pools

It was a tranquil day at the Mario Residence. Parakarry flew in to deliver the mail like always. "Mail call!" he yelled before flying off again.

Luigi came out to get the mail, and began looking through it as he returned to the house.

_What kind of idiots does King Boo take us for?_ thought Luigi as he tore up the "You've won a free blimp" prize card. Finally, he found a letter from Princess Peach.

"Hey, Mario! We've got a letter from Princess Peach!" called Luigi.

Mario, Luigi's red-clad elder brother, came downstairs and read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_How are doing? I'm doing just fine on my vacation in Mushroomwood. They're actually filming another movie about your adventures, called "Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time" here. An actor by the name of Charles Martinet is playing both of you. Well, being the princess does have certain advantages, so I managed to convince the director to let you guys on the set. Enclosed are your free V.I.P. passes. Make sure you have them when you come. Which means you must come, of course. I'll meet you in Club '65._

_Love From Peach._

Luigi squealed like a girl. "ANOTHER MOVIE?! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" he yelled.

"Calm down there, Luigi. You're forgetting on of the most important rules of being the Mushroom Kingdom's resident heroes," said Mario as he folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

Luigi took a steadying breath. "Right, bro. Letters plus Peach equals you having to save her and/or the world. But, Peach kinda ordered us to come so, I don't really see how we have a choice. Besides, if Peach _does_ get herself into trouble, she'll need us there to save her," said Luigi.

Mario sighed in defeat. "I suppose you're right. Well, then when's the next boat to Mushroomwood?" he said.

**About a day later…**

**/watch?v=RZ9hKzQYySs**

Mario and Luigi looked around at Mushroomwood. To be honest, it resembled Hollywood back on Earth. There was a mountain with white letters about forty feet high that read "MUSHROOMWOOD," a ramshackle shop, a Trouble Center, a Badge Shop, a place that looked like a club or a restaurant called "Club '65," an Arcade, a Dojo, a "Gold Shop," whatever that meant, a few soundstages, and what looked like an oversized ? Block with a sign poking out that read "? Shop."

"Oh, yeah, according to the guidebook, the ? Shop is a special kind of shop. If someone wants them to sell a certain item, they have to give them that item first. They'll be paid, of course, but they can only hold ten items at a time," explained Luigi.

"Thank you, Mr. Tour Guide. Now, Peach was in Club '65, right?" said Mario.

The bros. entered Club '65, and sure enough, Peach and Toadsworth were there.

"Ah, Masters Mario and Luigi. How was your trip?" asked Toadsworth.

"Well, we ran into a storm, but we made it through okay," said Mario.

After a few moments of talking, a Doogan ran in.

"Everyone! Listen! Some huge green triangle thing just landed in town!" he yelled.

Curious, everyone followed the Doogan outside. Sure enough, there was a green triangle ship in the middle of town. The top opened, and out the top on a platform rose three creatures the likes of which Mario and Luigi had never seen. The larger one had an upside-down green triangle for a head with two round, yellow eyes in the center of the top, black armor, three black balls for arms and bigger balls for hands, two black balls for legs , and two black metallic feet. His name was Baron Von Truff. The two smaller creatures had gray armor, one black ball on each side for arms, one for each leg, and the same hands and feet as Truff, only gray. Their heads seem to be spinning every so often, like a Fuzzy.

**/watch?v=bbtEyBTwaRQ**

"Have no fear, puny townies! I've just come here for a Crystal Heart! It looks like this, but not green!" yelled Truff, holding up what looked like an emerald green heart. Truff looked around and saw a random, obviously confused, Toad child. "You! Have you seen any?"

"Uh… no," said the kid.

"LIES AND SLANDER!" roared Truff. "I'll force that answer out of you!"

Truff then jumped into the air in an attempt to body slam the kid, only for Mario to jump and swat him away with his Hammer.

"So, you want to play hero, plumber? Well, then I suppose I can play bad guy! Let's get him, boys!" yelled Truff.

**BATTLE!**

**/watch?v=iJznmG5D-7I**

**Mario HP: 10/10, FP : 5/5, CHP: N/A**

**VS.**

**Baron Von Truff HP: 8/8**

**Triangle-Head A HP: 3/3**

**Triangle-Head B HP: 3/3**

**Luigi runs on stage!**

**Luigi: Mario, it's been somewhere in the ballpark of five or six years since you last fought like this. Would you like a refresher on Action Commands?**

**Mario: No, I've got this, bro.**

**Mario jumped on Baron Von Truff's head! NICE! 2 Damage to Truff!**

**Baron Von Truff: So, that's how it is, eh? Well, here comes the pain!**

**Baron Von Truff body slammed Mario! 1 Damage!**

**Triangle-Head A simply cheered for Truff and isn't being very helpful at the moment!**

**Triangle-Head B is also being a cheerleader and also not exactly helping!**

**ROUND 2:**

**Mario HP: 9/10, FP: 5/5 , CHP: N/A**

**VS**

**Baron Von Truff HP: 6/8**

**Triangle-Head A HP: 3/3**

**Triangle-Head B HP: 3/3**

**Mario swung his hammer but messed up the Action Command! LOUSY! 1 Damage!**

**Baron Von Truff body slammed Mario! 1 Damage!**

**Triangle-Head A: The Baron seems to be getting roughed up… do you think we should be a bit more active in helping him?**

**Triangle-Head B: I guess.**

**Triangle-Head A actually did something useful and punched Mario! Mario blocked! 0 damage!**

**Triangle-Head B also punched Mario! Mario used Superguard! 1 Damage to Triangle-Head B!**

**ROUND 3:**

**Mario HP: 8/10, FP: 5/5, CHP: N/A**

**VS**

**Baron Von Truff HP: 5/8**

**Triangle-Head A HP: 3/3**

**Triangle-Head B HP: 2/3**

**Mario hit Triangle-Head B with his Hammer! NICE! 2 Damage!**

**Triangle-Head B defeated! Triangle-Head A flees to get his fallen comrade medical attention!**

**Baron Von Truff body slammed Mario! Mario used Superguard, which is somehow easier despite the fact that he hasn't used one in over 5 years! 1 Damage to Truff! A stagelight, followed by a bucket, landed on Truff! 2 Damage!**

**ROUND 4:**

**Mario HP: 8/10, FP: 5/5, CHP: N/A**

**VS.**

**Baron Von Truff HP: 2/8**

**Mario jumped on Truff's head! NICE! 2 Damage!**

**Baron Von Truff defeated! MARIO WINS! YOU GOT 9 STAR POINTS! (Not that it matters…)**

"Baron! Are you okay?! Do you need medical assistance?!" yelled one of the Triangle-Heads.

The other Triangle-Head pressed a button and stairs formed on the side of the ship. Truff and his minions escaped into their ship, only for Truff to jump back out and grab Peach.

"I almost forgot! Since you seem to think you can push us around, we'll be taking this! Later, suckers!" yelled Truff as he and Peach were lifted into the ship via tractor beam. What he didn't realize was that in his haste, the Heart he'd been yelling about fell out of his pocket.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" said Mario.

Luigi, however, wasn't interested in what Mario had to say. He was examining the Heart that Truff had left behind. "Hey, Mario, doesn't this look like the same materiel the Crystal Stars were made of?" he asked.

Mario looked at the Heart. It was indeed made of the same crystalline materiel the Shadow Queen had used to make the Crystal Stars.

Before Mario could say anything, what looked like a white ball of light swooped down and nabbed the Heart.

"Come on, Luigi! Let's follow that thing!" said Mario.

The Mario Brothers chased the ball of light into a house with a Shine Sprite painted on it, and up the stairs where what looked like a green version of Merlon was talking with the light ball.

"Hey! What's the big idea, barging into other people's homes!?" yelled the light ball.

"No, Tattell… that is Mario… he may be of help," said the Shaman.

"Help for what?" asked Mario.

"First, allow me to introduce myself. I am Merler. Now, then, to business: the strange creatures kidnapped your Princess are known as the Triangle-Heads. I do not know where they came from, but one thing is clear: they seek the eight Crystal Hearts in order to wipe out most of the world by summoning a great beast known as Malum… unless of course, someone can stop them," said Merler.

"Well, I'm not much for mass genocide, so I guess the someone who must stop these Triangle-Heads will have to be me," said Mario heroically.

"Count me in, too, Mr. Merler!" said Luigi.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," said Merler.

"Oh… okay," said Luigi. He left the room in dignified silence… only to burst out crying downstairs.

"Now, then , Mario, there are a few things we must discuss before you head out on your way. First, Mushroomwood Island is our dimension's closest point to Flipside, that magical plane between dimensions, so some parts of Mushroomwood Island have taken on some qualities of Flipside, so be careful,as any ally you've made, save for one, will disappear," said Merler.

"Right, got it… but, how do I find the other Hearts?" asked Mario.

"Ah, yes, each Heart will lead to the next. Also, I'll be sending Tattell to assist you. Tattell, give Mario the Emerald Heart," said Merler.

Tattell, the floating ball of light floated over to Mario and gave him the Emerald Heart.

**/watch?v=HN3wttsAthw**

**YOU GOT THE EMERALD HEART! MARIO CAN NOW USE THE SPECAIL MOVE O-ZONE AND CRYSTAL HEART POWER IS NOW AVALIBLE!**

_**And so, with Peach kidnapped once again, our brave hero Mario and his ally Tattell set out to Shell County, for that was, according to Merler, where the Emerald Heart was pointing. What terrors do the Triangle-Heads have in mind for Peach? And what trials must Mario face in order to save her?**_

**Please Review!**


End file.
